


אף פעם לא עשיתי  (Never Have I Ever)

by johnlock_heb



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A night at the pub, Anderson Is a Dick, Drinking Games, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Johnlock Roulette, Love Confessions, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Pining Sherlock, Porn with Feelings, Sally isn't very nice, Then fluffy and sweet, a bit of angst
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnlock_heb/pseuds/johnlock_heb
Summary: ג'ון ושרלוק מצטרפים ליציאה השבועית של השוטרים שבה משחק השתיה הנבחר הוא אף פעם לא עשיתי (Never Have I Ever). שרלוק מסרב להצטרף עד שהוא מבין שיוכל ללמוד כל מיני דברים חדשים על ג'ון, אבל שוכח שגם ג'ון עלול ללמוד דבר או שניים עליו.זהו תרגום שלNever Have I Everמאתhudders-and-hiddles





	אף פעם לא עשיתי  (Never Have I Ever)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Never Have I Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372328) by [hudders-and-hiddles (huddersandhiddles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/huddersandhiddles/pseuds/hudders-and-hiddles). 



> **אשמח לקבל הערות על התרגום. תודה!**

"תורך לבחור?" שואל לסטראד את אנדרסון.

"לא. ג'וליה בחרה בשבוע שעבר, אז תור סאלי לבחור משחק."

"משחק? איזה משחק?" שואל ג'ון

"כל שבוע לפי התור אחד מאיתנו  בוחר משחק שתיה." מסביר לסטראד.

"אח איזה כיף!" מדקלם שרלוק, וג'ון מזעיף פנים לעברו ולוגם מהבירה כדי להסיט את מבטו.

ג'ון אשם שהם כאן. הוא היה כל כך ידידותי כלפי מקדונלד בזירת הפשע, שהיא הזמינה אותו - ובחוסר רצון את שרלוק - להצטרף אליהם לפאב ליציאה השבועית של הסקוטלנד יארד. לסטראד הזמין אותם כבר כמה פעמים, אבל שרלוק תמיד הצליח להתחמק, בד"כ על ידי סירוב ישיר. הפעם לעומת זאת, ג'ון התעקש. וככל ששרלוק שונא להודות בכך, ג'ון בדרך כלל משיג את מה שהוא רוצה. אז הנה הם בפאב, עם ארבעה מטובי הסקוטלנד יארד, עומדים לשחק איזה משחק מתיש כתירוץ להשתכר ככל האפשר, כדי להסיח את דעתם מן החיים הזעירים והמשעממים שלהם. גרוע מזה, מקדונלד  יושבת מצידו השני של ג'ון, מסיחה את דעתו שלו. היא צוחקת כמעט בכל פעם שהוא מדבר, גוחנת כלפיו הרבה יותר מדי קרוב כשהיא עונה, ומאפשרת לחזית חולצתה לצנוח ולחשוף מעט משדיה. ידיו של שרלוק נופלות אל מתחת לשולחן, והוא נועץ את ציפורניו בכפות הידיים כדי למנוע מעצמו להסיר אותה בכוח מסביבת ג'ון.

מה שזה לא יהיה שג'ון אומר אח"כ גורם לה להושיט את ידה ולהניח אותה על זרועו, ושרלוק דוחף את כיסאו אחורה בפתאומיות. "ובכן. תענוג גדול ככל שאני בטוח שכל זה " הוא מנפנף בידו אל הקבוצה, "יהיה, אני הולך הביתה."

"שרלוק," נאנח ג'ון עמוקות,  כששרלוק מושיט יד אל המעיל. "אמרנו שנבוא לשתות, ולא גמרת אפילו כוס אחת. תישאר." שרלוק פותח את פיו לענות, אבל ג'ון מוסיף, "בבקשה," ושרלוק יודע שכשג'ון באמת רוצה ממנו משהו הוא לא מסוגל להתנגד. הוא בוהה בג'ון שמזכה אותו בחיוך קל מאד ומעפעף לאט, עיניו, בכחול עמוק, כעיני כלבלב מתחנן, וכוח הרצון המועט שנותר בו מתפוגג.

"בסדר. אבל אני לא משחק." הוא נופל בחזרה אל הכיסא ובוהה בבירה החצי גמורה שלו.

"לא. אם אתה נשאר, אתה משחק." אומרת לו דונובן. הוא נועץ בה מבט, אבל היא לא מתכווצת כמו רוב האנשים.

אנדרסון גוחן קרוב ולוחש באזנה. עיניה נדלקות והיא מהנהנת. "אוקי. המשחק הוא… אף פעם לא עשיתי. (Never Have I Ever)

"בחירה נחמדה," אומרת מקדונלד.

"ואיך משחקים את המשחק הקטן הזה שלכם?" שואל שרלוק בשעמום גדול ככל שהוא מצליח לגייס בלי לפהק ממש.

"מה? אף פעם לא שיחקת במסיבה "אף פעם לא עשיתי" ? שואל אנדרסון. "אה, נכון. אף פעם לא הזמינו אותך למסיבה." הוא נובח צחוק לועג. ידו הימנית של ג'ון נקמצת לאגרוף על השולחן שם היא מונחת ליד זרועו של שרלוק, ופרץ של חום גואה בחזהו של שרלוק.

"מספיק אנדרסון," מורה לסטראד. הוא פונה אל שרלוק ומסביר, "עוברים לפי התור וכל אחד אומר משהו שמתחיל ב 'אף פעם לא... עשיתי משהו', וכל אחד שעשה את המשהו הזה לוקח לגימה. זה די פשוט. אני בטוח שגאון כמוך יבין." הוא צוחק. "מקדונלד את מתחילה".

"אף פעם לא…" היא חושבת לרגע "היה לי כלב." שרלוק לוגם מהבירה, וכך גם לסטראד, דונובן וג'ון. הממממ. ג'ון אף פעם לא הזכיר כלב. אולי כל הסיפור בכל זאת יכול להיות מעניין. מה עוד אני לא יודע?

תורו של ג'ון. "אף פעם לא היו לי משקפיים או עדשות מגע." מקדונלד מחייכת אל ג'ון ולוגמת. איכס.

עכשיו תורו של שרלוק. הוא רוצה להגיד משהו שהוא רוצה ללמוד על ג'ון, אבל כל מה שעולה בדעתו נראה אישי מכדי שג'ון יענה בכנות לפני כולם. אולי אחרי שהוא ישתה יותר. אה. זהו. פשוט להגיד משהו שג'ון בטוח עשה כדי שישתה. "אף פעם לא ירו בי". ג'ון מרים גבה, יודע בבירור שההצהרה נועדה לו, אבל גומע מן הכוס. שרלוק מנסה בכל כוחו לא לחייך.

הם ממשיכים סביב השולחן, מזכירים דברים שלא עשו - או שכן עשו רק כדי לראות מי עוד עשה אותם. שרלוק למד שג'ון אף פעם לא גנב כלום אבל העתיק בבחינה, שאף פעם לא היה לו שום פירסינג (שלא במפתיע), אבל שהוא עישן, אף פעם לא לקח סמים (שוב, כמצופה, וברור שההצהרה כוונה אל שרלוק), אבל שחה בערום, מחשבה שגורמת לבטנו של שרלוק להתהפך היפוך קטן. לא עובר זמן רב עד שעל ג'ון לקום ולהביא לו ולשרלוק עוד בירה.

עוד מספר סיבובים ההצהרות נשארות תמימות למדי: "אף פעם לא עליתי על רכבת הרים" או "אף פעם לא היה לי אח או אחות" אבל כשכולם מתחילים להשתכר, העכבות יורדות והדברים מתחילים להיות מעניינים.

כששרלוק מתיישב עם הבירה השלישית בשבילו ובשביל ג'ון, דונובן מסתכלת עליו לרגע ומצהירה: "אף פעם לא נישקתי גבר." היא שותה ומחייכת אליו בזחיחות. אם שרלוק לא היה, כעכשיו, שיכור קלות, אולי היה מזיז לו שהיא מנסה לחטט במה הוא מעדיף ומה עשה, אבל בשלב זה הוא ממש נהנה והוא מגלה שלא ממש אכפת לו. בכל זאת הוא מגלגל את עיניו כלפיה לפני שהוא לוגם מן הבירה. מקדונלד שותה גם היא. 

ולסטראד. מעניין.

וג'ון.

מעניין מאד!

שרלוק חשד מזמן שג'ון דו מיני. אבל בגלל הכחשותיו הקולניות מאד לגבי אופי היחסים ביניהם, התחיל לחשוב שאולי לשם שינוי  טעה במשהו. עכשיו נראה שאולי צדק מההתחלה. מצד שני אולי זה רק ניסוי או משהו חד פעמי. או שאולי יותר. צריך עוד מידע.

מקדונלד היא הבאה. "אף פעם לא נישקתי אישה." כולם חוץ ממקדונלד שותים. כששרלוק לוגם מן הבירה, גבותיו של ג'ון מתכווצות, ולרגע הוא נראה כמעט כועס, שפתיו  כמעט קפוצות ונשימתו מעט כבדה מן הרגיל. למה שג'ון יכעס? בכל מקרה זה היה רק פעם אחת, אי אז באוניברסיטה, וטכנית היא נישקה אותי. אבל למה זה שהתנשקתי עם אישה ירגיז בכלל את ג'ון?

לפני ששרלוק מצליח להבין מה העניין, ג'ון  מאלף את הבעת פניו למשהו רגוע יותר, אבל לא מסיר את מבטו משרלוק. "אף פעם לא הייתי בדאבל דייט." מקדונלד ולסטראד שותים.

שרלוק מושך בכתפיו ואומר בהכנעה "אף פעם לא יצאתי לדייט".

עיניו של ג'ון מתרככות, מביטות בשרלוק בדרך עצובה ומתוקה שהוא מקווה שאינה  מלאה ברחמים, עד שדונובן לוחשת לאנדרסון "זאת הפתעה." מבטו של ג'ון מתקשח מייד,  ראשו מסתובב בחטף להביט בהם בזעם כשהם מגחכים. כולם פרט לשרלוק לוגמים, וכשג'ון מרים את כוסו ביד שמאל, ידו הימנית מחליקה מתחת לשולחן אל ברכו של שרלוק, והוא לוחץ אותה קלות. זה מנחם ומחשמל גם יחד, וכל כוחו נדרש לשרלוק כדי שלא להתפתל תחת המגע.

גם אחרי שג'ון מושך את ידו, שרלוק עוד חש ברישומן של חמש האצבעות הללו  וכף היד הקטנה, היציבה, כאילו נצרבו אל תוך עורו. דעתו מוסחת כל כך שהוא אפילו לא שומע מה אומר לסטראד בתורו.

אנדרסון, שהצליח איכשהו להשתכר יותר מכולם למרות שעברו עליו פחות דברים שיתנו לו סיבה לשתות, זורק אל שרלוק מבט ערמומי, ושרלוק מכין עצמו למה שהאידיוט מתכוון לזרוק אליו. "אף פעם לא עשיתי סקס," מכריז אנדרסון בניצחון.

אה. "באמת? זה הטוב ביותר שאתה יכול לעשות?" צוחק שרלוק. חמישה זוגות עיניים מופתעות צופות כשהוא לוגם. "ברצינות? מה אתם מופתעים כל כך?" הוא מביט סביב השולחן על כל אחד מהם, מבטו נוחת לבסוף על ג'ון שצופה בו, פיו פעור מעט וראשו מוטה קצת אל הצד, כאילו הוא מנסה לפענח חידה קשה במיוחד. אורות הפאב חוזרים ברכות מראשו הזהוב, ועל שרלוק לעמוד בפני הדחף להושיט יד ולהעביר דרכן את אצבעותיו. במקום זה הוא מגלגל את עיניו ומסתכל לכיוון אחר. 

"אף פעם לא עשיתי סקס כשאני על סמים" נוחרת דונובן, ושרלוק מחוויר. זה בבירור מכוון אליו, ואכן פגע בעצב חשוף, בדיוק כמו שהיא קיוותה. הוא לא שמח במיוחד שכולם נזכרים בהיסטוריית הסמים שלו, אבל המחשבה שג'ון משתתף בגילוי המסויים הזה, היא שממלאת אותו בבושה. הוא לוגם בזהירות ובוהה בהחלטיות בשולחן.  מפינת העין הוא רואה את ג'ון צופה בו, אבל הוא מסרב להסתכל, שלא לראות את האכזבה בעיניים הכחולות הללו.

מקדונלד אומרת משהו שגורם ללסטראד לשתות, אבל שרלוק לא באמת מבחין ולא באמת אכפת לו. הוא צף בים של חרפה, סירה בודדה, הלומת גלים של חרטה מבוכה ותיעוב עצמי, ולא יעבור זמן רב עד שיטבע. חום בלתי צפוי מתפשט מברכו, מעלה אל ירכו, מעבר למותניו, דרך בטנו המתהפכת ולתוך חזיהו המכווץ מדי. התחושה נותנת לו עוגן, מייצבת אותו ומחזירה אותו אל קרקע המציאות, והוא מבין שידו של ג'ון חזרה לברכו. הוא לא לוחץ הפעם, רק מניח אותה בקלילות על רגלו של שרלוק ומשאיר אותה שם. זהו חיזוק. זו סליחה. התנצלות. זו נאמנות מוחלטת, אין סופית ובלתי מעורערת. הכל יחד. ושרלוק תוהה עד כמה יכולה מחווה קטנה, להיות כל כך הרבה בבת אחת.

תורו של ג'ון. "אף פעם לא שלחתי למישהו תמונת ערום שלי," הוא אומר, מחזיר את השיחה לכיוון קליל יותר, ושרלוק אסיר תודה כתמיד על תבונתו של ג'ון.

יש עוד דברים ששרלוק רוצה לדעת עליו, בעיקר בנוגע לאפשרות שהוא דו מיני, אבל הוא גם לא רוצה ללחוץ מדי, בעיקר אחרי שג'ון התחשב כל כך ברגשותיו שלו הערב. אולי עדיף אם יצליח, לגרום למישהו אחר להעלות את הנושאים האלו. אה! זהו זה. "אף פעם לא עשיתי סקס עם אישה," הוא מצהיר. רק מקדונלד ושרלוק לא שותים. אנדרסון נחנק מן הבירה כשהוא מבין שדונובן לוגמת. ג'ון, שותה כמובן, כי הוא עשה סקס עם אישה, אבל שרלוק מנסה כמיטב יכולתו שלא לחשוב על זה. הוא מתרכז כבר בהצהרה הבאה שההיגיון אומר שתהיה…

"אף פעם לא עשיתי סקס עם גבר." מציע לסטראד. שרלוק, דונובן ומקדונלד שותים כולם. ג'ון זורק מבט אל לסטראד ומכווץ את שפתיו. לאחר רגע הוא פולט צחקוק קצר ולא-ממש-משועשע ולוגם בקצרה לגימה גדולה מן הבירה. או! שרלוק מסתובב אליו בבת אחת, גבותיו עולות גבוה מספיק כדי להיעלם מאחורי סבך תלתליו הכהים, אבל ג'ון רק מניד בראשו עם חיוך קטן ואירוני ומסיט את מבטו.

ג'ון עשה סקס עם גבר. ג'ון עשה סקס עם גבר. ג'ון עשה סקס עם  גבר . למה הוא תמיד מתנהג כאילו פגעו בו כשאנשים חושבים שהוא לא סטרייט? זה נכון - לא? או שאולי זה היה רק עניין חד פעמי. וזה מפריע לו כי הוא סטרייט. אבל אם זה באמת היה כל כך מפריע לו, האם הוא היה מודה בזה פה? אלוהים יודע מה אנדרסון ודונובן עלולים לעשות עם המידע הזה. לא, לא יכול להיות שזה עד כדי כך מפריע לו. מה שאומר שזה בטח לא רק טעות או ניסוי. אז הוא דו מיני. אבל אם ככה למה להכחיש כל כך, בכזאת קולניות כשאנשים אומרים שאנחנו... אוי. התקוות שהתעוררו בשרלוק התרסקו בחזרה. הוא  כן מעוניין בגברים. הוא רק לא מעוניין בי. לא שחשבתי שהוא מעוניין. אבל חשבתי שזה בגלל שהוא בכלל לא אוהב גברים. אבל הוא כן אוהב גברים. רק לא אותי. הוא לא רוצה שאנשים יחשבו ש אנחנו זוג. 

"היי פריק! אתה משחק?" שרלוק מפלס את דרכו חזרה בעד חרדתו ואכזבתו ומביט בדונובן חסר הבעה.

"אף פעם לא פינטזתי על מישהו שנמצא כאן כרגע" אומר אנדרסון. כולם שותים, ואז כולם מסתכלים אחד על השני בהפתעה. רוב הראשים מופנים מאחד לשני, מנסים לנחש מי פינטז על מי - לסטראד על מקדונלד, מקדונלד על ג'ון ולסטראד, אנדרסון ודונובן אחד על השני, שרלוק מסיק, אבל הוא בוהה בהחלטיות בג'ון. על מי סביב השולחן הוא מפנטז? זו בטח מקדונלד. בבקשה שזו לא תהיה דונובן. או לסטראד. או אנדרסון. איכס. לא. זה בהחלט לא אנדרסון. זו בטח מקדונלד, אבל בבקשה שזו לא תהיה גם היא. המחשבה רק גורמת לשרלוק להרגיש עוד יותר רע. הוא כבר לא כל כך נהנה מן המשחק. הוא חושב שאולי הגיע הזמן לסגור את הלילה וללכת הביתה, אבל ידו של ג'ון עדיין על ברכו, והוא לא רוצה להפסיק את זה לפני שממש לא תהיה ברירה. אם אין שום תקווה שהוא וג'ון יהיו אי פעם יותר מחברים, אז זה כנראה הכי הרבה שהוא יזכה לו אין פעם, והוא רוצה להנות מזה כל עוד זה נמשך.

"אף פעם לא פינטזתי על שותף שלי לדירה" אומרת דונובן במכוון, ושרלוק רוצה לחנוק אותה. היא יודעת. איך זה אפשרי? כל כך נזהרתי תמיד לא להראות מה אני מרגיש כלפיו. אבל היא יודעת, והיא עושה את זה רק כדי להשפיל אותי. ובכל זאת הוא לא מסוגל להביא את עצמו לשקר, ולכן הוא שותה מן הבירה. נקווה שג'ון יחשוב שפינטזתי על איזה שותף אחר לדירה. מן העבר. בבקשה, שהוא לא ידע שזה הוא. אני לא רוצה שהוא יהיה נבוך או שדברים יהפכו ללא נוחים, ואני ממש לא רוצה שהוא יעזוב.

כשג'ון לוגם גם הוא, שרלוק נזכר בכל חברות העבר שלו - ואולי גם חברים - הוא מבין, וחש בדקירת קנאה חדה. כמובן, מתישהו הוא חי עם לפחות אחד מהם, ופינטז עליה או עליו. המשחק גורם לשרלוק להרגיש רע יותר מרגע לרגע.

לידו, ג'ון זז בכיסאו, ידיו מחליקה כמה סנטימטרים במעלה ירכו של שרלוק, ונשימתו של שרלוק נעצרת בגרונו. זה בטח כלום, הוא יודע, רק שינוי המיקום של ידו של ג'ון כשהוא זז לתנוחה נוחה יותר, אבל הוא לא יכול לשלוט בדרך בה ליבו פועם מהר יותר ובניצוצות התקווה הקטנים שניצתים מחדש עמוק בחזיהו.

"אף פעם לא השתתפתי ערום בשיחת וידאו." שרלוק וג'ון מסתכלים אחד בשני  ופורצים בציחקוקים, נזכרים בפעם בה שרלוק שלח את ג'ון לזירת פשע עם לפטופ. הוא שכב ערום במיטה - הרי ככה הוא תמיד ישן - מדבר עם ג'ון בסקייפ על המקרה, טורח לשים על עצמו סדין רק כשנאלץ לצאת החוצה אל הלקוח שבסלון. ג'ון הטיף לו על זה אח"כ. לא על הערום או הסדין, אלא על כך שנתן ללקוח לחכות כשהם דיברו בסקייפ. ג'ון מרים את כוסו ומשיק אותה בעליזות אל שפת כוסו של שרלוק לפני ששניהם לוגמים, כל העיניים נעוצות בהם בחשד. כשג'ון מרחיק את הכוס משפתיו, שפם קצף דק נצמד אל שפתו העליונה, ולשונו מזנקת החוצה ללקק אותו. בטנו של שרלוק מתהפכת והוא מכריח את עצמו להסתכל לכל כיוון פרט לג'ון ולפיו מעורר התיאבון.

הבוהן של ג'ון מתחילה לנוע בקלילות קדימה ואחורה כנגד  צד ירכו של שרלוק, ושרלוק מוכרח לעצום את עיניו לרגע גם כדי לקטלג את התחושה וגם כדי למנוע מעצמו להתנשף. הוא לא בטוח אפילו אם ג'ון יודע שהוא עושה את זה. זה בטח רפלקס לא מודע. אבל בשביל שרלוק, זו השאיפה הראשונה של הסיגריה. זו כוס וויסקי יקר בסופו של יום טוב. אלו צלילי הפתיחה של יצירה חדשה הבוקעת מן הכינור שלו. זה מקרה שחשב שהוא 3 והסתבר שהוא 8. זה מרגיע ומצית, ומרתק ומבעית, הכל יחד.

קולו של ג'ון מושך אותו בחזרה ממחשבותיו התועות. "אף פעם לא תפסתי מישהו מאונן." אוי ואבוי. ג'ון יודע? או לפחות חושד? שרלוק היה בסלון, מאוחר בלילה בשבוע שעבר, כשפתאום שמע נהמה עמוקה מהדהדת במורד המדרגות, ואחריה אנחה רכה יותר. הוא חשב שג'ון חולם חלום רע, ולכן התגנב במעלה המדרגות, נמנע מן הנקודות החורקות כדי שלא להעיר אותו. ג'ון לא יודע, אבל לעיתים קרובות כשהיו לו סיוטים שרלוק התגנב אל חדרו, והניח בעדינות יד על כתפו הטובה עד ששנתו נרגעה. בפעם הזו, הוא עצר מחוץ לחדרו של ג'ון והקשיב לצלילים הבוקעים בעדינות מאחורי הדלת הסגורה כמעט. נראה שנשימתו של ג'ון מהירה וגסה מן הרגיל, ושרלוק חשב שהסיוט הפעם וודאי קשה במיוחד. הוא התכוון לפתוח את הדלת יותר, אבל הצליל הגרוני "אוה, ש--" נמלט מפיו של ג'ון, ושרלוק מצא את עצמו נעוץ במקומו. ג'ון מעולם לא דיבר בעבר מתוך שינה. ההבנה שטפה אותו, והוא ידע שעליו לעזוב, אבל פשוט לא הצליח לגרום לרגליו להסתובב. במקום זה, הצמיד בזהירות את ידו לדלת והרחיב מעט את הסדק כך שיוכל להציץ פנימה. בחושך לא ראה הרבה, רק הבחין שג'ון אכן ער, וממש לא באמצע חלום רע. הוא עמד משותק, קרוע בין הידיעה שזה משהו שהוא לא אמור לראות, לבין תשוקתו העמוקה לדעת כל פרט אינטימי, לדעת איך ג'ון נראה ונשמע ברגע של תענוג מוחלט. אבל לא, לא ככה. הוא לא רוצה לגלות בצורה כזאת. אם אי פעם ידע איך הוא הרגע הזה, זה יהיה כי ג'ון בחר שהוא ידע, התמסר למגעו, סמך על שרלוק עם ליבו הנאמן וגופו היציב ונשמתו השבירה. ואפילו אם זה כנראה לעולם לא יקרה, עדיף שלא לדעת. ולכן, לבסוף הסתובב והכריח את עצמו לרדת במדרגות.

שרלוק לוגם ומכריח את עצמו לא להסתכל על ג'ון, שלא לגלות כלום. זה יכול להיות כל אחד אחר. זה יכול היה להיות מייקרופט. אוי אלוהים, אל תחשוב על מייקרופט. מקדונלד, לסטראד ואנדרסון שותים גם הם, ושרלוק זועף ומנסה שלא לחשוב על אחיו.

שוב תורו, אז שרלוק מחליט להחזיר קצת חוסר נוחות לאנדרסון ודונובן. "אף פעם לא בגדתי במישהו או הייתי עם מישהו שבגד." שניהם שותים באי רצון, וכך גם מקדונלד. אפילו יותר טוב. מבט אחד במקדונלד ושרלוק מבחין שהיא זו שבגדה. נראה אם ג'ון מעוניין בך עכשיו. ההצהרה הזאת היתה הרבה יותר מועילה מששרלוק ציפה, והוא מנסה לא לחייך באופן ברור מדי.

בתורו של לסטראד, הוא אומר, "אף פעם לא עשיתי סקס במקום ציבורי." תמיד השוטר שומר החוק. כולם חוץ מלסטראד שותים, ושרלוק לא יכול שלא לתהות איפה ג'ון עשה סקס. 

הוא לא יכול להרשות לעצמו לדמיין זמן רב, כי אנדרסון ודונובן מתחילים להתלחש, זורקים לעברו מבטים, בלי ספק מתייעצים מה לעשות עכשיו. רעד עובר בו, פחד קצר מן הדבר בו יגרמו לו להודות, והוא מתפקח ביעילות רבה.

אצבעו של ג'ון הנעה בהתמדה על רגלו היא הדבר היחיד שמונע ממנו לקפוץ ולברוח מן הפאב כרגע. אתה תמיד יכול לשקר. אף אחד לא ידע. לא חשוב מה הם יגידו תוכל לשקר. אתה משקר כל הזמן לעדים, ולשומרים בכל מקום, ולחשודים וללסטראד. זה יהיה בסדר.

אנדרסון מחייך אליו בדרך שהיא כל דבר פרט לידידותית, ושרלוק נושם נשימה עמוקה ומאלץ את פניו שלא לגלות דבר כתגובה למה שהוא עומד לומר. "אף פעם לא..." שרלוק מחזק את עצמו בפני הגרוע ביותר. "עשיתי סקס עם מישהו שנמצא כאן עכשיו."

שרלוק כמעט צוחק בהקלה. תודה לאל. כרגיל, הם בודקים את הראיות ומגיעים למסקנה שגויה. אני אפילו לא צריך לשקר. אנדרסון ודונובן מסתכלים על שרלוק וג'ון בדאגה, אבל לבסוף נאלצים להכיר בכך ששניהם לא שותים  ובמקום זה לוגמים מהבירה בעצמם.

באופן לא מוסבר, מחליקה אצבעו של ג'ון עוד מעט במעלה ירכו של שרלוק, ומוחו של שרלוק נעצר לגמרי. הכל הופך לרעש לבן. כשהוא חוזר לעצמו, סאלי מביטה בו עם ניצוץ בעינה וחיוך יודעני שהוא לא אוהב בכלל. ככל שהרעיון לעמוד, ולוותר על ידו של ג'ון על רגלו לא חביב עליו, הוא יודע שאת מה שסאלי עומדת להגיד, לא יאהב אפילו יותר.

"ג'ון, אני חושב שהגיע הזמן ללכת" הוא אומר, נעמד בפתאומיות, ומבכה את אובדן הלחץ העדין על ירכו.

"מה? שרלוק, למה?" ג'ון, לא זז מספיק מהר, ושרלוק מושך את כיסאו הרחק מן השולחן וזורק אליו את מעילו. 

כי דונובן עומדת לנסות לגרום לי להגיד משהו שאתה לא רוצה לשמוע. "אני חושב שהשארתי מבער בנזן דלוק. אתה לא רוצה שהדירה תישרף?" 

ג'ון נאנח. "שרלוק, לא השארת מבער דולק. אחרי שפעם השארת אחד דולק כל הלילה אני תמיד בודק לפני שאני יוצא. אם אתה רוצה ללכת אנחנו יכולים ללכת, אבל אי אפשר לפחות  להישאר עד סוף הסיבוב? סאלי היא אחרונה. רק עוד אחד.

לא! שרלוק רוצה לצרוח, למשוך אותו פיזית מן הפאב לפני שדונובן תצליח להוציא מילה.

"כן, רק עוד אחד" מלגלגת דונובן.

ג'ון לא עושה שום סימן שהוא עומד לקום, ושרלוק מעביר בתסכול את ידו בשערו, אצבעותיו הארוכות מסתבכות בתלתלים הפרועים ומושכות כמה קווצות כהות. היא עומדת להגיד את זה, והוא לא יהיה מסוגל לשקר, לא לגבי זה, לא חשוב כמה הוא ינסה, וג'ון ידע הכל, והכל יהרס כי ג'ון לא רוצה אותו, לא ככה, ואז ג'ון יעזוב, ואם ג'ון יעזוב זה יהרוג את שרלוק. ליבו יפסיק לפעם, כי הוא לא יודע איך לחיות בלי ג'ון ווטסון בחייו ואפילו אם הוא היה יודע איך, הוא לא רוצה. 

"אף פעם לא…" 

"אל." שרלוק מבקש.

הוא יודע איך המשפט הזה נגמר… התאהבתי במישהו שנמצא פה עכשיו. זה טבוע בכל קו בפניה של דונובן. הוא מסתכל בה, מתחנן אליה לא להמשיך. "בבקשה," הוא מוסיף. קולו בקושי יותר מלחישה. מובס, הוא מרים את כוסו ושותה את כל מה שנשאר. הוא מניח אותה בזהירות על השולחן. "מרוצה?" שרלוק לא רואה אפילו את חיוך הניצחון שלה כי הוא כבר מסתחרר החוצה ומוצא עצמו מחוץ לפאב מהר ככל שהוא יכול. עד שג'ון מוצא אותו הוא כבר מצליח לעצור מונית. הם נכנסים ונוסעים בשקט בחזרה לרחוב בייקר.

שרלוק זורק שטרות אל הנהג וג'ון פותח את הדלת הקדמית. הם תולים את המעילים, ושרלוק מטפס בכבדות על המדרגות לעבר 221B. הוא פונה לעבר חדרו. אבל יד תקיפה על זרועו עוצרת בו.

"שרלוק," אומר ג'ון בעדינות. "אתה רוצה לספר לי מה קרה שם?"

"עזוב את זה ג'ון" שרלוק מפציר, מנסה לפנות שוב, אבל ג'ון מהדק את האחיזה בידו.

"חשבתי שאנחנו נהנים שם. קצת לבלות? למה ברחת ככה?"

שרלוק חורק בשיניו. "ג'ון, בבקשה, אני מבקש ממך לעזוב את זה." עצביו חשופים והוא כמעט רועד מן הניסיון שלא להתפרץ. כל מה שהוא רוצה זה לברוח אל חדרו ולהגניב סיגריה, לנשוף את העשן מחוץ לחלון כדי שג'ון וגברת הדסון לא ירגישו.

ג'ון נאנח ומשחרר את זרועו, אבל לא מסיר לגמרי את היד. "תראה, אם אתה לא רוצה לדבר על זה, בסדר. אני לא עומד להכריח אותך, אבל…" ג'ון חושב לרגע ומגיע למסקנה כלשהי. "בוא הנה," הוא אומר, מושך בשרוולו  של שרלוק, מוביל אותו בחזרה לסלון אל כיסאו. שרלוק מסתכל אליו מעלה בשאלה, אבל ג'ון רק אומר "עוד שניה, אני חוזר" ונעלם אל המטבח.

שרלוק עוצם את עיניו ומחליק אל ארמון התודעה שלו, מנסה למיין את חוויות הערב למקומות המתאימים. הוא רוצה נואשות לזכור את תחושת ידו של ג'ון על רגלו, ועליו לתייק את כל הדברים החדשים שלמד על ג'ון. חלקים אחרים לעומת זאת, הוא מעדיף לשכוח. את אלו הוא שם בצד למחיקה.

הוא חוזר להווה כשג'ון מצמיד כוס אל ידו, בועט את נעליו מרגליו ויושב בכיסאו, כוס תואמת בידו. "תשחק איתי עוד כמה סיבובים."

"ג'ון אני… אני לא חושב שזה רעיון טוב." הוא נע כדי לעמוד, אבל ג'ון שולח רגל גרובה אחת ומצמיד אותה אל השוק של שרלוק כדי לעצור בו.

"בבקשה שרלוק. בשבילי." ג'ון שוב מעפעף את עפעוף הכלבלב האיטי שלו, ושרלוק מחליט שזה בטח בכוונה. הוא בטח יודע שכשהוא עושה את זה שרלוק ייתן לו כל מה שהוא רוצה. אבל אפילו אם זה בכוונה, זה לא משנה את התוצאה - שרלוק עדיין ייתן לו את זה. הוא מבועת לגמרי ממה שעלול לקרות, אבל אם ג'ון רוצה להמשיך לשחק במשחק, אז זה מה שהם יעשו. הוא נשען אחורה ומהנהן. קשה לראות הרבה בחשכה שבסלון, האורות היחידים הם מן העיר והירח, חודרים מבעד לווילונות, אבל שרלוק יכול עדיין לראות את חיוכו החם של ג'ון מופנה אליו, וחזיהו המכווץ משתחרר מעט.

ג'ון מתחיל. "אף פעם לא בישלתי גלגל עין במיקרו," הוא אומר ומגחך. שרלוק לא יכול אלא לצחוק גם הוא, ועוד מעט מן החרדה שלו מתפוגגת. הוא מרים את כוסו כחיקוי להשקת כוס אל ג'ון ולוגם. זה לא הוויסקי הטוב ביותר שלהם, אבל אחרי כל הבירה הערב, הוא מתוק על לשונו ובוער נפלא בדרכו מטה בגרונו.

שרלוק מחליט לתת לג'ון לקבוע את טון המשחק, וג'ון הוא זה שרוצה לשחק, לכן הוא אומר "אף פעם לא יריתי בנהג מונית". ג'ון צוחק מכל הלב ולוקח נשימה. "אף פעם לא נכנסתי לקרב חרבות בסלון." 

עיניו של שרלוק מתרחבות בהפתעה. "לא חשבתי שאתה יודע על זה." הוא לוגם.

"אני מלא סודות" מקנטר ג'ון.

"אכן כך ג'ון ווטסון. "אף פעם התווכחתי עם מכונת תשלום בסופר."

"רק פעם אחת," אומר ג'ון ברוגז לאחר שהוא שותה.

נופל ביניהם שקט ידידותי. לאחר זמן מה, ג'ון אומר בשקט, "אף פעם לא הייתי מאוהב באישה."

ג'ון לוגם, אבל עיניו לא מרפות מפניו של שרלוק, שניכרת בהן תערובת של בלבול וחשש. הוא בוהה בג'ון, מנסה להבין מאיפה הגיעה השאלה. כששרלוק לא עושה שום סימן שהוא עומד לשתות, משהו בהבעת פניו של ג'ון מאיר, למרות ששרלוק  לא מסוגל להגיד מה בדיוק השתנה בהן. למה שהוא יחשוב שהייתי מאוהב באישה? ובאיזו אישה? אהה. אוה!

הרמזים מתחילים להיאסף, אבל שרלוק לא מעז לקוות שהוא צודק. אם הוא יקווה, והוא טועה, זה ירסק אותו. אם הוא יקווה, ואז יגיד משהו לא נכון, זה ירסק אותו, וג'ון יעזוב, והוא ימות.

הוא נועל את רגשותיו עמוק, ומכריח את מוחו לעשות את כל העבודה. "אף פעם לא קינאתי באיירין אדלר." ג'ון מכווץ את שפתיו ובוהה באח הכבויה רגע ארוך לפני שהוא לוגם.

עדיין מביט באח ג'ון אומר, "אף פעם לא ניסיתי בכוונה להבריח את הדייטים של השותף שלי לדירה כי קינאתי בהן." שרלוק לוגם מן הוויסקי ללא היסוס. אם זה מתקדם לאן שהוא חושב - אבל לא מרשה לעצמו לקוות - הוא חייב להיות כנה ופתוח, וכך גם ג'ון.

עכשיו זמן טוב כמו כל זמן אחר לוודא את מה שנדמה לו שלמד מוקדם יותר הערב. "אף פעם לא הייתי דו מיני".

ג'ון מסתובב אליו ומגחך. "נראה לי שזה די ברור אחרי כמה דברים שאמרתי קודם." הוא לוגם מן הוויסקי ובוהה בפניו של שרלוק, עיניו מחפשות שם משהו. שרלוק מחזיר לו מבט, ונותן לו להביט כמה שהוא רוצה, מרשה לעצמו לקוות רק קצת שג'ון ימצא מה שהוא מחפש שם.

ג'ון אומר ברכות, "מעולם לא הייתי מאוהב." אף אחד מהם לא מפנה את מבטו מן השני כשהם לוגמים.

הם רוקדים פה על הקצה. שרלוק יודע שזהו הרגע שבו יפלו או יעופו, אבל הוא לא מסוגל לגרום לעצמו להיות זה שמזנק.

"שרלוק," ג'ון נושם, והדרך שבה שמו נשמע על לשונו של ג'ון גורמת לשרלוק להרגיש שהוא נבקע לשניים. "תורך". שרלוק מניד את ראשו סנטימטר לכל צד, מבועת מן הרעיון שהוא טועה מכדי להגיד מילה.

ג'ון רוכן קדימה, מניח את זרועותיו על ברכיו ומביט במכוון מעלה אל פניו של שרלוק. הוא לוחש, "אף פעם לא…" ובולע בעצבנות, ושרלוק עוצר את נשימתו. "הייתי מאוהב בשותף שלי לדירה."

זהו זה. לגימה אחת, וג'ון ידע. ידע כל מה שתמיד רצית שידע. כל מה שתמיד חששת שידע. הוא ידע כל מה שאתה, וכל מה שתהיה, כי ג'ון ווטסון הוא ההתחלה והסוף של שרלוק הולמס.

שרלוק מצליח בקושי למנוע מידו לרעוד כשהוא מרים את הכוס לשפתיו ושותה את שאר הנוזל הענברי תחת מבטו הבוחן של ג'ון. כשהוא  גומר הוא מניח את הכוס על ידית הכיסא ומחכה. 

ג'ון משחרר נשיפה קולנית, מוריד את ראשו, ומעביר את ידו החופשית בעד הזיפים הקצרים שעל ערפו. אלוהים, מה עשיתי? לא. עכשיו הוא יעזוב. אמרתי לו, והוא עומד לעזוב. שרלוק מקלל את כנותו. מקלל את מקדונלד שהזמינה אותם לצאת. מקלל את ג'ון שהכריח אותו ללכת. מקלל את דונובן על שבחרה את המשחק הטפשי. אבל יותר מכל הוא מקלל את עצמו ואת החולשה שלו לג'ון ווטסון. זה הרס הכל.

הוא עוצם את עיניו בחזקה ומצווה על הלחות המצטברת בהם שלא לטפטף. הוא לא יכול לבכות כאן, לפני ג'ון. ג'ון שהוא כל דבר טוב ואמיתי, ומשמח, ויפה ונכון בחייו של שרלוק. שתי ידיו של מסתבכות בשיערו והוא מושך בחזקה, הכאב מייצב אותו, מונע ממנו להיסחף מטה בשטף אומללותו.

ידיים קטנות, חמות נסגרות על שלו, וקול עדין אומר לו, "שרלוק, לא." קולו של ג'ון רך וחם ומלא במשהו שנשמע כחיבה, אבל זה לא הגיוני בכלל. "עזוב," ממלמל ג'ון, מחכך את בהונותיו בעדינות על גב ידיו של שרלוק. שרלוק לא מסוגל להביא את עצמו לפקוח את עיניו, אבל הוא משחרר את שיערו, מפיל את ידיו  אל חיקו.

אחת מידיו של ג'ון חובקת את סנטרו של שרלוק ומרימה אותו בעדינות, אבל שרלוק זז אחורה, מפנה את פניו בחזרה אל הרצפה. אסור שג'ון יראה. אסור שג'ון יראה כי אם הוא יראה את הדמעות שבורחות למרות מיטב מאמציו לשלוט בהן, אז ג'ון ירגיש אשם, וזה לא בסדר, כי שום דבר מזה הוא לא אשמתו. זה הלב הטפשי של שרלוק שאשם.

הוא מרגיש, יותר מרואה שג'ון מתכופף לפניו. זרועותיו נשענות קלות על ירכיו של שרלוק, מייצבות אותו לרגע, ולמרות הכאב בחזיהו, ליבו פועם מהר יותר בשל המגע שנעלם מהר מדי.

שרלוק קופץ מעט כשאצבעות מחוספסות מחליקות בעדינות לאורך לחייו, שוברות את מסלול הדמעות השקטות. אצבעותיו של ג'ון מלטפות בעדינות רבה כל כך הלוך וחזור לאורך עצמות הלחיים שלו כשהוא אומר, קולו עבה מרגש, "שרלוק, בבקשה תסתכל אלי."

שרלוק שואף ברעד ופותח את עיניו. מבעד לעקצוץ הלח הוא בקושי רואה את פניו המחוספסות של ג'ון מביטות בו, חיוך ענוג על שפתיו. הוא מביט בעיניו של שרלוק ומושיט את ידו אחורה, מגשש בהיסח הדעת אחר משהו על הרצפה. הוא מוצא מה שחיפש ושם את זה בידו של שרלוק.

שרלוק מביט מטה אל כוס ריקה, ואינו מבין. למה ג'ון נתן לי כוס ריקה? זה אמור להגיד לי משהו? אני לא מבין. הוא מניד את ראשו ולוחש, "אני לא…" ג'ון שולח את ידו למעלה אל ידית כיסאו של שרלוק ושם כוס שניה בידו השניה של שרלוק. ריקה. גם זאת ריקה. כמו שחיי יהיו בלי ג'ון. אבל מה הטעם? למה הוא ממשיך לתת לי כוסות ריקות? למה הן ריקות? מה המשמעות.. אה!

ראשו של שרלוק מתרומם בבת אחת והוא מביט בג'ון בחוסר אמון מוחלט. הוא ממצמץ במהירות, מנסה לעודד את מוחו להתעדכן בחזרה במצב הנוכחי. הכוס שלך.. הכוס שלך…"

"כן?" שואל ג'ון בסבלנות.

"הכוס שלך ריקה,"הוא מצליח לבסוף להתבטא, מביט מטה אל ידיו ומעלה בחזרה אל ג'ון בהשתאות.

ג'ון מחייך חיוך מאיר, ובעיניו שרלוק רואה חום ורכות והערצה ויופי ואור ואמת ועולם ומלואו. או! רק אז הוא מרשה לעצמו לראות, להאמין באמת במה שממש לפניו.

היד על לחיו של שרלוק מחליקה מטה אל צווארו שם היא אוחזת בו קלות, האצבעות מחליקות קלות מבעד לשיער הדק שעל עורפו. ידו השניה של ג'ון מוצאת הסנטר, ובהנו מחליקה בעדינות על שפתיו. רעד עובר בשרלוק וליבו מזנק.

הוא גוחן מטה, וג'ון נלחץ מעלה בעדינות עד שאפיהם נוגעים אחד בשני. עיניהם נסגרות, והיד שעל לסתו של שרלוק מחליקה עוד אחורה, בעדינות, אל תוך שיערו הכהה. ג'ון מעביר את אפו במעלה צידו של שרלוק ומטה בחזרה, מהסס כשפיותיהם קרובים כל כך,  כל כך, נושמים זה את זה. כשג'ון לוחש, נשימתו לוחכת את שפתיו של שרלוק חמה ולחה. "אני יכול לנשק אותך?"

"בבקשה," שרלוק נושם, ופיו של ג'ון נלחץ אל שלו.

לפני ששרלוק יכול להתחיל אפילו לקטלג את תחושת שפתיו של  ג'ון, הלחץ העדין שלהן נעלם, ושרלוק מרגיש כאילו העולם החשיך. הוא פותח את עיניו בזהירות ומושך את ראשו אחורה עד שהוא יכול להתמקד על פניו של ג'ון.

עיניו של ג'ון עדיין עצומות בכוח ונשימתו רמה וצרודה. "ג'ון?" שואל שרלוק בהיסוס.

"רק… רק תן לי רגע," הוא אומר ברעד. הוא שואף מספר שאיפות ארוכות, בלתי יציבות ולבסוף פותח את עיניו הלחות. הקלה שוטפת את שרלוק כשהוא רואה שג'ון עדיין מביט בו כאילו הוא משהו רב ערך.

"אתה בסדר?" הוא שואל.

"כן אני…" ג'ון מקרקר. הוא מנקה את גרונו ומנסה שוב. "רציתי את זה כל כך הרבה זמן. כל כך הרבה זמן, שרלוק. אבל אף פעם לא חשבתי ש.. שזה יכול לקרות. חשבתי שאתה לא… רוצה אף אחד, שאף פעם לא תרצה אותי. אני אפילו לא יודע למה שתרצה…" שרלוק לוחץ שוב את שפתיו אל שפתי ג'ון, עוצר כל דבר נוסף שהוא היה אולי אומר. ג'ון לא צריך להגיד דברים כאלו לעולם. הוא חייב לדעת כמה מדהים ויפהפה ומושלם הוא. הוא חייב לדעת. אני מוכרח להראות לו. שרלוק מחליק את שפתיו המלאות לאורך שפתיו הדקות יותר של ג'ון, חוגג את המגע ויוצק כמה שהוא יכול מאהבתו אל תוך המחווה הפשוטה הזו. שפתיו של ג'ון נפרדות ולשונו נורית החוצה  להקיש על שפתו התחתונה של שרלוק.

שרלוק פותח את פיו בתגובה, ונותן ללשונו של ג'ון להחליק מעבר לשפתיו. כשלשונו של ג'ון לוחכת בהיסוס אל מול שלו, שרלוק נוהם עמוקות. לנשק את ג'ון, זה לא דומה לשום נשיקת עבר אי פעם. זו טיפת מים על לשונו כשהוא גווע בצמא. זהו חיבוק הקטיפה של הקוקאין  החודר אל מחזור הדם שלו. זו הנשימה הרועדת הראשונה לאחר כמעט טביעה. לנשק את ג'ון זו התגלות. וככל שהוא מקבל ממנה הוא רוצה עוד.

שרלוק שוכח לנשום, ולבסוף כשהם נפרדים הוא נושם בכבדות. הוא ממשיך לעצום את עיניו, מתייק כל פרט קטן של החוויה, וזקוק לרגע להזכיר לעצמו שזה אמיתי.

ג'ון עומד, ושרלוק מניח את פניו על בטנו ומחבק אותו בחזקה סביב גבו. ג'ון שולח את ידיו אל שיערו של שרלוק, מגרד בעדינות את ראשו וגורם לשרלוק להמהם בסיפוק. לבסוף שרלוק עוזב ונשען אחורה, וג'ון לוכד את ידיו, מנסה למשוך אותו לעמידה. אבל שרלוק עוד לא מוכן לזוז.  במקום זה הוא מושך את ג'ון חזק יותר אליו. ג'ון כמעט נופל אליו, אבל תופס עצמו על משענת הכיסא, יד מכל צד של ראשו. הוא יכול היה להתרגל להרגשה הזאת, להיות לכוד במקומו על ידי ג'ון, המלקק את שפתיו ומביט בו ברעב.

הוא חובק את ג'ון מאחורי ברכו ומושך. ג'ון מבין במהירות ומקפל עצמו כך שהוא מפוסק סביב חיקו של שרלוק, ברכיו, משני צידיו של שרלוק, דחוקות אל ידיות הכורסה. ידיו של שרלוק מאחורי גבו של ג'ון , מושכות אותו מטה עד שהם שוב מתנשקים.

רגע קודם, הנשיקה היתה איטית ומתוקה וחושנית. הנשיקה הזו לעומת זאת, היא לוהטת, ונואשת ורעבה. ידיו משוטטות במעלה ובמורד גבו של ג'ון, לא מסוגלות לעצור, מחפשות בפראות עוד. ידיו של ג'ון מוצאות שוב את שיערו, מושכות בעדינות, ושרלוק נוהם אל תוך פיו. ג'ון מושך קצת יותר, ומגשש בשפתיו אל סנטרו של שרלוק לאורך קו הלסת החד,  מעבר לנקודת הדופק ההולמת שתחת אזנו, במורד הצוואר הארוך, החיוור שלו, מצמרר את גופו של שרלוק מעלה ומטה. שרלוק חש את תשוקתו ואת זו של ג'ון מצטרפות יחד ומשתכנות עמוק בעצמותיו, ופתאום כל גופו כואב מן הצורך בעוד. יותר מפיו של ג'ון, יותר מידיו של ג'ון, יותר מעורו של ג'ון.

ידיו מחליקות מטה על גבו של ג'ון ומוצאות את תחתית הסוודר העבה שלו, יד אחת נשלחת תחתיו בחיפוש אחר עור חשוף, השניה ממשיכה מטה לחפון את עכוזו, מושכת את ג'ון בחמדנות קרוב יותר, עד שהוא יכול להרגיש את הזקפות של שניהם נלחצות אחת אל השניה. המגע שולח דקירת עונג במעלה גבו של שרלוק הפורצת אל חזיהו כרעם, וג'ון נאנח אל צווארו בתגובה. שרלוק לוחץ את התחת של ג'ון ומושך אותו קדימה שוב ושוב, מניע בסערה את ירכי ג'ון בתנועה גלית כך שהזין של ג'ון נלחץ אל שלו ונלחץ, ונלחץ, ונלחץ.

כשג'ון מרחיק את פיו מצווארו של שרלוק, שרלוק מרגיש נגזל, אבל הידיים של ג'ון מחליקות לקדמת חולצתו מושכות בזהירות כל כפתור מבעד ללולאה שלו, מדגיש כל אחד מהם עם נשיקה על עצמות הלחיים של שרלוק, או על מצחו, על האף, או השפתיים, וכן, זה, טוב. ג'ון הוא גאון. שרלוק מסלק את ידיו באי רצון מאחוריו של ג'ון כדי לאפשר לו גישה לכפתורי השרוול שלו. ג'ון פותח את הכפתור הראשון, מפריד את שולי השרוול ומצמיד נשיקה קלה כנוצה אל החלק הפנימי של פרק כף היד של שרלוק, לפני שהוא עוזב את ידו ופונה אל השניה. הוא פורם את הכפתור, מפסק את האריג לרווחה, ומעביר את קצה לשונו במעלה הוריד שהוא מוצא שם. כשגירוד שיניים עדין בא בעקבותיו, שרלוק לא מסוגל לשלוט ברעד שמטלטל את גופו. הוא יכול להרגיש את החיוך של ג'ון כנגד פרק כף היד, מצמיד לו עוד לחישת נשיקה אחת לפני שהוא שומט את ידיו ומחליק את חולצתו הפתוחה של שרלוק במורד כתפיו הצרות. שרלוק מבין את הרמז ומתכופף קדימה להסיר את חולצתו לגמרי, מעיף אותה לאורך החדר ולא אכפת לו בכלל אם היא תתקמט או תתלכלך או תאבד או תהרס. הוא יקנה חולצה חדשה כל יום עד סוף ימיו אם צריך, אם זה אומר שג'ון יוריד אותה ממנו ויסתכל בו ככה. כאילו הוא משהו שיש לטרוף.

בעוד ג'ון היה סבלני בלי קץ בהסירו את החולצה של שרלוק, שרלוק חסר סבלנות ככל האפשר עם זו של ג'ון. ידיו מוצאות את תחתית הסוודר הצמרי ומושכות אותו בגסות למעלה ומעבר לראשו וזרועותיו של ג'ון בתנועה מהירה אחת. ועכשיו הם שניהם ללא חולצה, וככל ששרלוק רוצה להרגיש את העור של ג'ון כנגד עורו שלו, הוא לא מסוגל להפסיק להביט בגוף של ג'ון, שותה בצמא פרטים רבים ככל האפשר באור הקלוש המאיר מן החלונות. הוא לא יכול לראות אותו כמו שהיה רוצה - יהיה זמן לזה אחר כך, הוא מקווה - אבל הצלקת של ג'ון שם, והוא מוכרח לדעת איך היא מרגישה מייד ברגע זה. שרלוק מושיט את ידו ומניח בעדינות את כף ידו השטוחה על העור המנוקב, שם פעם ג'ון נשבר וחזר להיות שלם. ידו מחליקה לאט מטה כך שקצות אצבעותיו יכולות לנגן על השקעים הקטנים וההגבהות שהוא מוצא שם. הצלקת הזו היא כתב הברייל של סיפור חייו של ג'ון בזמן שלפני שרלוק. זוהי מפת תבליט של כאביו והנאותיו, וניצחונותיו והפסדיו. הסימן היפהפה הזה הוא מה שהביא את ג'ון אל חייו של שרלוק, והוא יבלה את שארית ימיו מעריץ אותו.

שרלוק מרגיש את חזיהו של ג'ון מתרומם, והוא מביט מעלה, עיניו של ג'ון עצומות בכוח, פניו מופנות משרלוק. "ג'ון? הוא שואל ברכות.

התשובה היחידה של ג'ון היא תנודת ראש נוקשה. ידו נחה עדין בעדינות על הצלקת, שרלוק מחליק את ידו השנייה כנגד לחייו של ג'ון, מתענג על תחושת הזיפים השורטים את עורו, ומדריך את פניו של ג'ון חזרה אליו. "בבקשה, דבר איתי," שרלוק ממלמל.

ג'ון לא פוקח את עיניו, אבל גם אינו מתרחק מן המגע. הוא נושף נשיפה קשה, פניו מקומטות ב… כעס? תסכול? לא. כאב. כואב לג'ון. למה? מה עשיתי? עשיתי משהו לא טוב? לג'ון לא צריך לכאוב. הוא רוצה לחלץ את המילים מגרונו של ג'ון, לגרום לו להסביר, כדי שיוכל לתקן את זה, אבל הוא גם מכיר את ג'ון מספיק כדי להבין שללחוץ עליו לא יעזור. ג'ון לא טוב בדברים האלו, בלדבר על איך הוא מרגיש, אז שרלוק יחכה, מחליק בעדינות את אצבעותיו לאורך רקותיו של ג'ון, סומך על כך שג'ון יגיד לו מה שיוכל כשיוכל.

לבסוף ג'ון משתנק בלחישה צורמת, "אני שבור שרלוק… וזה," הוא מצמיד את ידו מעל זו של שרלוק הנחה על הצלקת, "תזכורת מכוערת לזה,... ואתה מסתכל עליה… כאילו.. כאילו שהיא לא.. כאילו שאני לא… אבל…"

"ששששש." שרלוק מצמיד נשיקה רכה אל שפתי ג'ון לפני שהוא אומר לו, "זה לא מכוער ג'ון. זה מקסים. אתה מקסים. אתה לא שבור. אתה מושלם."

"ג'ון מניד בראשו בכוח בחוסר הסכמה. אני לא. אני באמת לא."

"אתה כן ג'ון," אומר שרלוק. " אתה טוב לב, ונאמן ואמיץ. אתה האיש הטוב ביותר שאי פעם הכרתי. אתה מושלם. אתה מושלם בשבילי. ואני אוהב אותך, ג'ון ווטסון."

ג'ון שואף בחדות, עיניו נפתחות בבת אחת. "תגיד את זה שוב."

שפתיו של שרלוק מתעגלות בחיוך רך. "אני אוהב אותך ג'ון."

שרידי הבעת הכאב של ג'ון נמחים וחיוך חם מתפשט על פניו, קמטים נוצרים בפינות עיניו וגורמים לשרלוק לרחף. "אני אוהב אותך שרלוק הולמס," הוא עונה. ואז הוא צוחק, צחוק מלא כל כך בהנאה ופליאה והקלה, ששרלוק בונה מייד חדר רק בשביל הצחוק הזה בארמון התודעה שלו, שם יוכל לחיות לנצח והוא יוכל לבקר מתי שירצה. אלוהים, אני אוהב אותך כל כך. רציתי להגיד לך את זה כל כך מזמן. "אני אוהב אותך, אני אוהב אותך, אני אוהב אותך." ואז הם מתנשקים שוב, צמודים יחד, חזה אל חזה, ידיים עוטפות אחד את גבו של השני, נצמדים חזק כל כך שקשה לנשום, וג'ון מושך את שפתו התחתונה של שרלוק בין שיניו, ושרלוק חוקר ומשנן כל חלק של פיו של ג'ון שאליו אינו מגיע, וג'ון מוצץ בעדינות את לשונו של שרלוק, ושפתיו של ג'ון מעמעמות את היבבותיו הקטנות, המשתוקקות של שרלוק.

"ג'ון," מתחנן שרלוק בין נשיקות. "קח אותי למיטה".

"אוי אלוהים, כן." ג'ון עומד ומחוץ לחיבוקו ומושך את שרלוק אל רגליו ודרך המסדרון אל חדרו. הוא נעצר ממש אחרי הדלת, ושרלוק מנצל את ההזדמנות לדחוף אותו אל הקיר ולנשק אותו ביסודיות. ידיו של ג'ון בשערו שוב, והוא מנשק ומלקק את לסתו של ג'ון, משאיר שביל של נקודות קטנות ולחות, ידיו נעות לפתוח את מכנסיו של ג'ון. הוא מחליק את אצבעותיו כמה סנטימטרים אל תוך התחתונים של ג'ון וסורק בעדינות דרך התלתלים הרכים שהוא מוצא שם, ובאותו הזמן הוא מגרד בשיניו את בדל האוזן שלו. ג'ון נוהם, ממש נוהם כתגובה, ושרלוק לא שמע מימיו צליל סקסי כל כך.

הוא לא יכול לחכות יותר. הוא צריך לראות ולהרגיש ולטעום את הזין של ג'ון מייד עכשיו. הוא גולש אל ברכיו, מושך מטה את המכנסיים והתחתונים של ג'ון עד שזקפתו פורצת החוצה. שרלוק מעביר אצבע ארוכה אחת במעלה החלק התחתון, נוגע - לא נוגע לאורך כל האורך, וכל גופו של ג'ון קופא עם המגע. כשהוא מגיע לקצה, שרלוק מחליק את אצבעו לאסוף את הטיפה הרטובה שהצטברה שם כבר,  מגלגל אותה בעדינות מעבר לראש הזין של ג'ון. הוא מביט לג'ון בעיניים כשהוא מכניס את האצבע לפה ומוצץ, מתענג על הטעם המלוח-מר שעל לשונו.

עיניו של ג'ון מתרחבות וראשו נופל ברפיון אחורה אל הקיר בקול חבטה עמום, נשימתו כבדה ומהירה. "אלוהים, שרלוק."

"לא טוב?" שואל שרלוק, חושש שחצה גבול כלשהו.

"לא, זה טוב" מרגיע אותו ג'ון חסר נשימה. "זה טוב מאד מא.." הוא מצליח. לפני ששרלוק מלקק פס רטוב לכל אורך איברו של ג'ון וסוגר את שפתיו סביב הראש. ואז אין יותר מילים, רק  נשיפותיו המאומצות של ג'ון וצליל פיו של שרלוק המחליק כנגד עורו.

כששרלוק נאנח סביבו, ג'ון מתחנן שבור: "די. אוה… שר… בבקשה. בבקשה תפסיק." שרלוק מוצץ בעדינות ומושך את פיו אחורה, נותן לג'ון להחליק אל מחוץ לשפתיו בקול פקיעה רטוב לפני שהוא מביט אליו מעלה בשאלה. "אתה לא יכול… אתה לא יכול להמשיך," נאנק ג'ון. "או שזה יגמר הרבה יותר מדי מהר." שרלוק מחייך חיוך שטני, מרוצה מעצמו למדי. "למיטה. עכשיו," מורה ג'ון, ושרלוק מזנק לציית. "ותעיף את כל השאר," הוא אומר, מניף את ידו בכיוון הכללי של רגליו של שרלוק. שרלוק מעיף את נעליו, גרביו, מכנסיו ותחתוניו ויושב על קצה המיטה, נשען אחורה על ידיו, וצופה בתשומת לב כשג'ון מסיים להתפשט מבגדיו שלו.

שרלוק מוכרח לעצור לרגע כדי להעריך את מזלו הטוב המופלא. הערב חשב לרגע שהוא עומד לאבד את ג'ון לנצח, ובמקום זה ג'ון פה, בחדר השינה שלו, מביט עליו כאילו הוא משהו נחשק, ואהוב, וטוב. שניהם פה, והם ערומים, והם יחד, וזה יותר ממה ששרלוק יכול היה לקוות לו אי פעם.

ג'ון מתמקם בין ברכיו הפסוקות ומלטף מעלה ומטה את ירכיו של שרלוק, נלחץ אליו מעלה לנשיקה מבולגנת. פיו מטייל במורד צווארו של שרלוק, עוצר לינוק מעט, לפני שהוא ממשיך מטה מעבר לעצמות הבריח החדות אל חזיהו החיוור. פיו נסגר על פטמה קטנה וכהה, ושרלוק מתנשף בהנאה שכלשונו של ג'ון דוקרת את עורו הרגיש. המציצה העדינה גורמת לגבו להתקמר באופן מסוכן, וכשג'ון מעביר את שיניו לאורך הקצה המתקשח ידיו של שרלוק נכנעות והוא מתמוטט חזרה אל המזרון.

ידי ג'ון מפסקות לרווחה את רגליו של שרלוק, פיו מוצא את צידה הפנימי של הירך השמאלית ממש מעל לברך. הוא מצמיד נשיקות פה-פתוח אל העור הרך, הענוג, מנשק את דרכו במעלה הרגל, עוצר ללקק פה, לנשוך בזהירות שם או סתם לתת לנשימתו לרחף בעדינות על הפלומה הכהה העדינה ולשלוח ניצוצות תשוקה לזרום בעורקי שרלוק. לאחר שהתקדם לאורך כל הדרך במעלה הרגל הוא עוצר, ושרלוק מביט מטה ומוצא את ג'ון מביט בחזרה למעלה אליו, עיניו כהות מתשוקה. ג'ון פותח את פיו ונע לרחף מעל הזין של שרלוק, נשימתו לחה וחמה על העור, נושם בכבדות כך ששרלוק יכול להרגיש כל נשיפה כליטוף. ראשו של שרלוק נופל אחורה על המיטה, ובקושי הוא מצליח שלא לדחוף עצמו מעלה אל פיו הממתין של ג'ון. בדיוק כששרלוק כבר לא מסוגל להחזיק מעמד, נשימתו החמה של ג'ון נעלמת. במקומה, לשונו מתפתלת כנגד המקום בו רגלו הימנית של שרלוק פוגשת את המפשעה, ושרלוק מתנשם בהפתעה. ג'ון ממשיך לנשק ללקק ולנשוך ונושם את דרכו במורד הרגלו הימנית , בעוד שרלוק מקונן בתסכול והשתוקקות. כשג'ון מגיע אל ברכו הימנית כל גופו של שרלוק רועד.

ג'ון מתיישב אחורה על עקביו ומביט בערמת התשוקה ששרלוק הפך לה. "אלוהים, אתה מדהים."

שרלוק מצמיד יד רועדת לעיניו. "ג'-ג'ון," הוא מתחנן, ואז פיו של ג'ון הוא בדיוק במקום שהוא רוצה בו, מלקק פס ארוך ורטוב במרכז איברו. אחת מידיו החסונות של ג'ון עוטפת את הבסיס ואוחזרת בו ביציבות בעוד לשונו מתפתלת סביב הראש ואז נצמדת אל החריץ ללקק את הנוזל שהצטבר שם. שרלוק רוצה לצפות, אבל הוא יודע שאם יפתח את עיניו ויראה את לשונו הורודה של ג'ון משורבבת לטעום אותו, או את פיו הקטן של ג'ון נמתח לרווחה כשהוא מחליק עליו מעלה ומטה, הוא יתנפץ מעבר לגבול באותו הרגע, ולכן הוא שומר על עיניו עצומות בחוזקה ומנסה לשנן כל פרט של התחושות שמעוררות אצבעותיו המחוספסות של ג'ון על עורו הרגיש, הלחץ המדויק בו ג'ון מוצץ כשהוא מרוקן את לחייו, הנהמה הנמוכה שרועמת מדי פעם בגרונו של ג'ון ומתגלגלת בגופו של שרלוק כרעם.

ואז בבת אחת זה הכל יותר מדי ואפילו לא קרוב למספיק. "ג'ו-" הוא לוחש, קולו נשבר. הוא נושף ברעד ומנסה שוב, "ג'ון." רק כשג'ון מפסיק ומחליק ממנו לגמרי הוא מעז להסתכל למטה, ואפילו אז מראה עיניו כבדות העפעפיים של ג'ון המביטות אליו והזין שלו בוהק מן הרוק של ג'ון מספיקים כמעט לגרום לו לגמור. "ג'ון, בבקשה," הוא מפציר. "בבקשה"

"מה אתה רוצה?" שואל ג'ון, קולו עמוק וגס.

"תזיין אותי," הוא מפציר. "בבקשה, ג'ון. בבקשה תזיין אותי."

ידיו של ג'ון חולפות הלוך וחזור על ירכיו, קצות אצבעותיו משאירות שביל של אש תחת עורו של שרלוק. "אנחנו לא חייבים לעשות את זה הלילה, שרלוק, אנחנו יכולים…"

"לא. אני רוצה אותך… אני צריך אותך בתוכי." שרלוק יכול לראות את גל הכמיהה ששוטף את ג'ון. הוא תופס את ידיו ומושך, דוחק בו להצטרף אליו על המיטה. ג'ון מחליק עד שראשו מוצא את הכרית, וזוחל מעלה, ומצמיד את גופו לאורך צידו של שרלוק, מעביר את רגלו מעל לירך ומחליק את כף רגלו אל מתחת לשוק.

ג'ון מלטף את לחיו ומביט עמוק אל תוך עיניו. "אם אתה בטוח שזה מה שאתה רוצה."

"כן," מתנשף שרלוק.

"... בסדר." מהנהן ג'ון. "יש לך…"

"מגרה."

ג'ון מסתובב ודג מן המגרה של שידת הלילה של שרלוק בקבוק חצי ריק של חומר סיכה .

"מה עם קונדומים?"

"לא צריך. אני לא רוצה קונדום."

כן, אנחנו צריכים," מוחה ג'ון.

"לא. אנחנו לא. אני נקי. אני יודע שגם אתה.

"אוקי, אני אפילו לא רוצה לדעת איך אתה יודע את זה, אומר ג'ון בהבעה נעימה, ומחליק חזרה למקום לצידו של שרלוק. שרלוק פותח את פיו, אבל ג'ון מתכופף ומנשק אותו באופן יסודי. "אמרתי שאני לא רוצה לדעת," הוא לוחש אל תוך פיו של שרלוק, ושרלוק יכול להרגיש שהוא מחייך.

ג'ון פותח את הבקבוק ומחליק את אצבעותיו. כשהוא מניח את הבקבוק שפתיו מוצאות שוב את שפתיו של שרלוק, ולשונותיהם לוחכות בחמדנות אחת את השנייה. כששרלוק שוב חסר נשימה, ג'ון מעביר את אפו לאורך הלסת שלו, עוקב אחרי הקו החד עד שהוא יכול למצוץ בקלילות את בדל האוזן. "מוכן?" הוא שואל, קולו, בקושי לחישה, שולח רעד קר במורד גבו של שרלוק. הוא מסוגל רק להנהן. הוא מפסק את ברכיו לרווחה כשג'ון מנשק במורד צווארו ומוריד את ידיו אל בין רגליו של שרלוק. ג'ון מלקק פעם אחת ממש מתחת לעצם הבריח של שרלוק, ואז מוצץ בחזקה, חזק מספיק לגרום לחבורה, ובאותו הזמן הוא מחליק את קצה אצבעו אל תוך התחת של שרלוק, ושרלוק גונח בקול.

הוא מסובב את אצבעו מעט ולוחץ בזהירות הלאה לתוך גופו של שרלוק. זה לא מספיק, ושרלוק מזיז את ירכיו, מנסה לדחוף עצמו מטה על אצבעו של ג'ון, אבל ג'ון, במקום זה, מושך לאיטו את האצבע החוצה. כשרק הקצה נשאר בפנים, ג'ון דוחף בחזקה, טיפה מהר יותר הפעם. הוא עושה את זה שוב. ושוב. לא מספיק. "עוד," נאנח שרלוק.

הפעם מחליקה אצבעו של ג'ון החוצה לגמרי, והוא מושך את שפתו התחתונה של שרלוק בין שפתיו שלו, ובדרך חזרה פניה, נוספת אליה אצבע שניה. שרלוק מתענג על המתיחה והדרך בה אצבעותיו של ג'ון מתפתלות בתוכו. נשיקתו של שרלוק הופכת לנואשת, כולה לשון ושיניים והתנשפות מהירה. כשג'ון מעקל את אצבעותיו קלות ומתחכך בפרוסטטה, ירכיו של שרלוק מזנקות, ושולי הראיה שלו מיטשטשים. "עוד, ג'ון, בבקשה, עוד," הוא נושם בין נשיקות.

ג'ון מוסיף אצבע שלישית, מחליק את כל השלוש פנימה והחוצה בדיוק זהיר, מתפתל ומתעקל ומדגדג בדיוק מספיק כדי להחזיק את שרלוק קרוב לקצה בלי לדחוף אותו אל מעבר לו. "ג'וווווון," הוא מייבב.

לאחר מספר לטיפות נוספות ג'ון מחליק את אצבעותיו החוצה וכורע ברך בין רגליו המפוסקות של שרלוק. למרות ששרלוק בקושי מסוגל לחשוב, הוא מגשש בעיוורון עד שהוא מצליח למצוא את הבקבוק הפתוח עדיין, ודוחף אותו לידו של ג'ון. ג'ון מטפטף מן הנוזל אל ידו ומשפשף את עצמו עד שהוא מצופה כולו. הוא תופס את אחורי הברכיים של שרלוק ולוחץ מעלה פותח אותו לרווחה ומושך את ירכיו מעלה. הוא תופס כרית ומפתל אותה מתחת ירכיו של שרלוק לעזור לו לשמור על הפיסוק בנוחות רבה יותר. עבר זמן רב מאז ששרלוק עשה סקס עם מישהו, והוא יודע שיהיה קל יותר לעשות את זה אם הוא על בטנו, אבל נראה שלא לו ולא לג'ון יש כל כוונה לעשות את זה בכל דרך אחרת מזו. אפילו שהוא בקושי מסוגל לפתוח את עיניו, הוא רוצה לראות את פניו של ג'ון כשהוא נדחף לתוכו לראשונה.

הוא רוצה לצפות בכל עפעוף, בכל אנחה רפוית לסת. הוא רוצה לדעת איך נראים פניו של ג'ון כשהוא גומר, לדעת שזה הוא שגרם לו להראות ככה.

ג'ון מיישר את עצמו ועוצר, מביט אל שרלוק לאישור. שרלוק מאלץ את עיניו להשאר פקוחות ולפגוש במבטו של ג'ון. הוא מצליח בקושי להנהן, וידיו של ג'ון על ירכיו, והוא שם, מתקדם אט אט אל תוך גופו של שרלוק, ושרלוק לא יכול לנשום, ולא לדבר, ולא לשמוע דבר מבעד לשקט הברוך, המכריע שבראשו, אבל איך שהו, בדרך כלשהי, הוא מצליח להשאיר את עיניו פקוחות לזמן מספיק כדי לראות את לסתו של ג'ון מתהדקת ונרפית, ואת עיני הלילה שלו מתרחבות ואז נעצמות בכובד, והדרך בה נחיריו מתרחבים בנשימות עמוקות מאומצות, והוא נלחם בדחף לזוז מהר יותר, לדחוף חזק יותר, להיכנע.

לבסוף מאפשר שרלוק לעפעפיו להסגר, מתרכז בכאב השרירים האיטי, המתוק כשהם מתרחבים לאפשר לג'ון להיכנס. כשלבסוף הוא לחוץ פנימה עד הסוף ג'ון נעצר. "שרלוק," הוא אומר ברכות, קולו רווי יראה שקטה. "תפקח את העיניים אהוב."

אהוב. ג'ון קרא לו אהוב. ג'ון בתוכו וקרא לו אהוב, וזה הדבר המושלם ביותר שקרא אי פעם בהיסטוריה של היקום. שרלוק פוקח את עיניו לזמן ארוך מספיק כדי לאתר את פיו המושלם של ג'ון ולנשק אותו עמוקות.

כשהם נפרדים שוב, הם מביטים אחד בעיני השני וג'ון מנסה גלגול של ירכיו, ואנחה חזקה רועמת במעלה חזיהו של שרלוק. ג'ון מגלגל את ירכיו שוב. ושוב. ושוב. רגליו של שרלוק כרוכות סביבו, כפות רגליו הכחושות נעולות יחד מאחורי גבו השרירי של ג'ון, מצמידות את גופם קרוב יותר. כשג'ון ממשיך לנוע לתוכו, בטנו מתחככת אל הזין המשתוקק של שרלוק בתנועה גלית, מספקת לחץ מספיק בדיוק כדי להזכיר לו עד כמה הוא זקוק למגע. שרלוק לא מסוגל לשלט ביבבות הבוקעות מפיו או מהדרך בה ידיו משתרגות בפראות בשערו, נואשות למצוא דבר מה לאחוז בו. 

הפעם כשג'ון מניע את ירכיו הוא מסיים בחבטה  ששולחת גל הלם דרך כל עצב בגופו של שרלוק, וגבו מתעקל בחזקה מספקת להרים אותו מן המיטה.

"ממממ. אהבת את זה?" שואל ג'ון, קולו חצי פסע מנהימה.

שרלוק לא מסוגל למצוא את המילים לענות - נראה שאינו מסוגל אפילו לזהות איזו שפה קיימת במוחו, ואפילו אם יכול היה, הוא בספק שהיה מסוגל לזהות את המילים שיצרו תשובה הולמת. הוא יודע רק מילה אחת, המילה שממלאת כל פינה בראשו, המילה שכתובה במעמקי נשמתו. "ג'ווווווווווווווווווווון," הוא מייבב נואשות.

גלגול, חבטה. גלגול, חבטה. גלגולללל, חבטה. וסוף סוף, סוף סוף, ג'ון עוטף בידו החמה, החלקלה עדיין את איברו הנוטף של שרלוק ומתחיל לפמפם בהתאם לקצב התקיף של ירכיו. כל תא בגופו של שרלוק הוא כלי מכוון לניצוחו חסר הרחמים של ג'ון, נגינתם עולה לקצב מוטרף, והפעם, כשג'ון חובט את ברכיו קדימה, הסימפוניה מתגברת לשיא, ושרלוק גומר, גומר, גומר, רצועות עבות ניתזות לאורך בטנו וחזיהו, ושמו של ג'ון  בוקע מפיו, כתפילה וקללה.

עוד שתי דחיפות ארוכות וג'ון גומר גם הוא, גונח בעונג, איברו הולם עמוק בתוך גופו של שרלוק, ממלא אותו בזרע שלו. כשהוא חוזר להכרה, שרלוק לא זוכר שסקס היה מספק כל כך אי פעם בעבר.

ג'ון יוצא החוצה ומתמוטט על חזיהו של שרלוק. הם נאנחים בכבדות אחד כנגד השני, מותשים ומרוצים. שנים עוברות, או אולי רק דקות, שרלוק לא בטוח, לפני שנשימתו רגילה שוב, וכשהוא מרגיש קצת פחות כאילו הוא עומד למות מחוסר חמצן, הוא פוקח את עיניו ומגלה את ג'ון מביט בו בתשומת לב, חיוך עליז מרוח על פניו. "זה היה… מדהים."

"אתה חושב?" מצחקק שרלוק. ואז ג'ון צוחק גם הוא, ולא נראה שהם מסוגלים להפסיק עד ששניהם מנגבים דמעות מעיניהם. שרלוק חובק בזרועותיו את גבו של ג'ון ומושך אותו מעלה לנשיקה רכה. ג'ון מפיל את ראשו לחזיהו של שרלוק באנחת הנאה, ושרלוק מנצל את ההזדמנות להצמיד את אפו לשיערו של ג'ון ולשאוף אותו פנימה, ריח המנטה ושמן עץ התה של השמפו של ג'ון מעורב בריח וויסקי וזיעה וסקס והדבר הנוסף הזה שהוא כולו ג'ון. זהו ריח בקרים מוקדמים בזירות פשע וטייקאווי מאוחר בלילה, וסכנה, וביתיות, ופרצי כעס וחיים שלמים של אהבה. ריח של ביחד. של נוחות. של בית.

המחשבה האחרונה של שרלוק לפני שהשינה נופלת עליו, היא אף פעם לא הייתי כל כך מאושר.


End file.
